bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Trial:EX1
__TOC__ Overview In the darkness of night, a green light started to illuminate Noel's laboratory, giving life to his generator allowing the creation of another great challenge for Summoners who are aspiring to become legendary in Grand Gaia! Heed the call of the wild... Can you beat the relentless force of nature that embodies Lugina? Test your might and show your legendary Summoner skills by coming out victorious in the death defying challenge of the trial 'The Green Menace'! This Trial can only be accessed once Cardes the Malevolent (Trial No. 004) has been defeated in the Summoners' Research Lab. Rewards *Heresy Orb *3,000,000 Zel *10,000 Karma *70,000 XP *1 Gem Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Lugina and his allies. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Recommended Leaders: *Ignis Halcyon Vargas - 50% boost to ATK, 30% boost to Max HP of Fire types, 100% boost to ATK, 30% boost to Max HP of all Units, boosts BB Atk and boosts BB gauge each turn *Ardent Dawn Avant - 30% boost to HP, ATK, Critical, Spark and BB Atk damage *Siva Afi Ramna - 15% damage reduction from Earth types, boosts Fire elemental damage and negates all status ailments *Sealed God Lucius - Nullifies all status ailments, boosts ATK and Spark damage boost if exceeded damage inflicted and Sparks created, fills OD gauge much faster *Blazing Dawn Owen - 50% boost to all parameters, critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge & enormously boosts critical hit damage *Status nullification leaders (Darvanshel, Reeze, Reihard, etc.) *BC fill while being attacked (Laberd, Reeze, Paris) *HP boost (Zeldeus, Febros, Limera, etc.) *BC and/or HC drop rate buff (Zelnite, Julius, Zeal) *15% Damage reduction from Earth types (Arbonella, Magnazorda, Bestalg, etc.) *Boost in Spark damage and BB fill during Spark (Rosetta, Raaga) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 8,000 HP (including sphere/LS boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Grave Carver Aaron - Can increase allies' BB guage, boost Def with his BB/SBB, 75% mitigation for 3 turns on UBB & good extra skill **Guardian Darvanshel - Excellent as a lead, can attack with his BB/SBB which can help push past certain HP thresholds & boosts allies' Def with SBB. Highly recommened for this Trial. **Mad God Narza - Negates status ailments with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' BB gauge when attacked with his SBB (purely defensive mitigator). **Flora Aegis Edea - Also buffs with Poison, Weak, Sick and Injury to attack **Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, HP and DEF boosting leader skill, and high DEF status, 1 hit AoE BB/SBB and boosts BB Atk through Extra Skill **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Greatly boosts DEF on her SBB, good Extra Skill (cheap BB gauge cost), Heals HP and removes status ailments, 3-turn 75% damage mitigation through her UBB **'Dark Legend Magress' - UBB (only) has great help to reduce damage taken massively from enemies (i.e. Gravion and Lugina). **'Pyro Archfiend Adel' - Boost Spark damage and gradually heals HP. *A unit to help with BB fill: **Tyrant Lilly Matah - Excellent as a lead, boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, & boosts BB gauge per turn **Inferno Goddess Elza - High hit count with SBB and has BB fill rate LS. **Thief God Zelnite - Boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB **Mad God Narza - Same as above **Massacre God Belfura - Great 18 hits on SBB, boosts bb gauge with its SBB with probable ATK&DEF down ailment. **Holy Priestess Elmedia - Boosts BB gauge on SBB **Demonic Idol Kikuri - Fills BB gauge when hit via SBB, very high drop checks, can inflict random ailments via Extra Skill. **Inferno Rifle Bestie - Also good as leader, fills BB gauge, BB gauge fill rate and BB gauge fills when hit. *Units for dealing damage: **Zeus Whip Orna - Adds Fire and Thunder element to all allies and boosts Critical hit rate (50%). Great against Rickel. **Wildfire Lotus Michele - Adds Fire (and Dark via UBB) elements to all allies, boosts Critial Hit rate and ATK of all allies. **Inferno Princess Dia - Boost BC production with SBB (22%) and adds Thunder element to all allies. **Phoenix God Arus - Great single-boss killer for the trial since he can refill his SBB to max every turn once filled. **Defiant God Luther - Great 28 combo on his SBB and nice Spark damage buff (50%). Also powerful BB than can inflict Paralysis & Weakness **Ember Charm Fiora - Adds both Fire and Thunder elements to all allies with both her BB and SBB. Great against Rickel. **Cyclopean Ultor - Taunt buff can help influence massive single target attacks from Lugina. **Phosphor Crystal Rineth - Provides Fire and Earth elemental damage boost and fills BB gauge each turn **Indomitable Flare Griff - Boosts Critical Hit rate and damage, buffs Fire and Water elements to attack. **Sanguine Hood Ciara - Adds Defense Ignore buff via BB/SBB (with Extra Skill unlocked), buffs with Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder elements to attacks and BB/SBB has an innate Fire and Dark elemental attack. Highly effective against Rickel. **Perdition Goddess Lucia - High hit count SBB, buffs with 1 turn ATK/DEF reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, boosts Critical and BB attack and boosts Fire and Light elemental weakness damage **Lethal Cannon Bonnie - Adds Fire and Thunder (and Dark) elements to attacks, and very high chance of inflicting a status ailment with BB/SBB *Unit Healers **Fire Goddess Ulkina - Heals HP and status aliments to all allies with BB, attacks and negates ailments with SBB **Gaia Tree Vertri - Greatly heals and negates status ailments with BB, fills BB gauge and BB gauge fill rate with SBB, good Extra Skill and chance of activating Angel Idol buff to allies with UBB **Magnum Opus Rigness - Heals with BB and attacks with SBB. Can clear and negate status ailments with BB/SBB. **Holy Priestess Elmedia - Heals & Removes status ailments on BB, Gradually heals for 3 turns, boosts BB gauge & boosts own HP on SBB **Galactic Treasure Ivris - Heals and cures and negates status ailments, fills BB gauge via SBB and can survive one KO attack via Extra Skill. UBB provides an Angel Idol buff on two random allies **Merciful Beacon Charla - Highly versatile healing and support based unit. Also boosts max HP for a Leader Skill **Wave Breaker Quartz - Boosts Max HP, gradually heals HP of allies, and provides DoT debuff on enemies. UBB has a 50% chance to trigger Angel Idol buff to all allies and fully heals all HP. Extra Skill can survive 2 KO attack with 40% chance. Battle Gravion ---- *Can be inflicted with Paralysis, Injury and Weakness. **Paralysis will NOT cancel Heavy Gravion ''but will delay the attack one more turn. *''Gravion Arm - 10 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies *''Geo Canon'' - 12 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies *''Allocating Data'' - Remains idle for one turn. Used at 70% and 30% HP *''Heavy Gravion'' - Massive AoE attack used on the turn after Allocating Data *At < 50% HP **''Limit Cancel'' - 50% Atk and Def buff on self. *Lugina appears when Gravion is knocked out. Royal Dragon Farvnil *''Rust Breath'' - 11 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & adds Injury effect to attack for 3 turns Lugina ---- *Has 800,000 HP. *Can be inflicted with Poison *''Grand Hazard'' - Massive single target Earth attack that deals 100,000 damage. **Used on a unit with current highest HP when HP is 80% ***Will use if Nalmika is summoned on that turn **Used on a unit with current lowest HP when HP is 60% ***Will use if Zelban is summoned on that turn **Used on any units in your team when HP is 50% ***Will use if Rickel is summoned on that turn *''Ground Zapper'' - 8 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies *''Elle Illumination'' - Single target attack with 50% chance to drain 100% of BB gauge *At < 85% HP **''"Ivy Goddess Nalmika, fight!"'' - Summons Ivy Goddess Nalmika *At < 70% HP **''"Blade Emperor Zelban, come!"'' - Summons Blade Emperor Zelban *At < 55% HP **''"Twin Arms Rickel, go!"'' - Summons Twin Arms Rickel *Transforms into Gaia King Lugina at 25% HP. Blade Emperor Zelban *Can be inflicted with Curse & Weakness *''Tempest Wall'' - Boosts Def by 100% & adds Earth element to attack for all allies for 3 turns *''Orbit Folia'' - 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & boost in Def by 200% for all Units and Earth element added to attack for 3 turns Ivy Goddess Nalmika *''Deadly Chamomile'' - 11 combo powerful Earth attack on single enemy & 65% chance of inflicting a random status ailment Twin Arms Rickel *Can be inflicted with Paralysis *''Ancient Ovis'' - 18 combo powerful Water attack on single enemy & 80% chance to inflict both Paralysis and Poison effect *''Crystal Fanaa'' - 20 combo massive Water attack on single enemy & 80% chance to inflict both Paralysis and Poison effect *'Be wary of your Fire units due to her Water attacks.' Gaia King Lugina ---- *''Morta-Sky Garden'' - Used after he transforms (100%) and at 10% HP. Massive AOE attack *''Elle Straight Strike'' - Massive single target Earth attack (Deals 160% HP as damage) on unit with highest HP and 100% chance to drain BB gauge completely. *''Ground Rock'' - 10 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies *At < 70% HP **''"Deity Ruler Lucca, attack!"'' - Summons Deity Ruler Lucca *At < 60% HP **''"Alpha Tree Altri, aid me!"'' - Summons Alpha Tree Altri *At < 55% HP onwards **''Dawn Blast'' - 10 combo powerful Earth attack on single enemy. *At < 50% HP **''"Thief God Zelnite, appear!"'' - Summons Thief God Zelnite *At < 50% HP and every 6 turns after **''Instant Menace'' - Boosts Atk and Def by 50% and removes all buffs. Used every 6 turns after first use. Deity Ruler Lucca *Can be inflicted with Paralysis *''Gigas Maquia'' - 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & adds Earth and Water elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns *''Dragon's Roar'' - 19 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, adds Earth and Water elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns & boosts Atk by 30% *'Be wary of your Fire units due to the Water element buff.' Alpha Tree Altri *Can be inflicted with Paralysis *''Spectral Purge'' - Recovers 10,000 ~ 20,000 HP & removes all status ailments for all allies *''Cosmic Radius'' - Recovers 30,000 ~ 40,000 HP & removes status ailments and negates them for all allies for 3 turns Thief God Zelnite *Can be inflicted with Curse *''Cosmic Grip'' - 14 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & 100% chance to reduce BB gauge by 25-30% *''Zelnite's Warning'' - 17 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies, slightly increases allies' BB gauge & boost to BC, HC, and Items drop rate *''"Hand over all your BC!"'' - AoE attack & 100% chance to drain 100% of BB gauge